Ulutiu
The Lord in the Ice, The Eternal Sleeper, Father of Giants' Kin Slumbering Demigod of the Astral Plane LN Portfolio: Glaciers, polar environments, arctic dwellers ALIASES: None DOMAIN NAME: Astral Plane SUPERIOR: None ALLIES: None FOES: Annam Symbol: Necklace of blue and white crystals WORSHIPPERS ALIGNMENT: LG, LN, LE Ulutiu (oo-loo-tee-oo), the slumbering god of glaciers, the polar environment, and arctic dwellers, is lawful neutral. His titles include the Lord of the Ice and the Eternal Sleeper. Long ages ago, Annam, the head of the giant pantheon, discovered that Ulutiu was having an affair with his wife. To save her from Annam’s wrath, Ulutiu voluntarily went into exile, sinking himself deep into the cold sea to the north of Faerûn. His enchanted necklace froze the water in an everexpanding mass of ice, forming the Great Glacier. Although he has all but withdrawn from the world, the peoples of the Great Glacier and other arctic lands still worship him. They are often the leaders of their tribes and pass down the accumulated lore of their peoples from generation to generation. The domains associated with Ulutiu are Animal, Law, Ocean, Protection, and Strength. The Church CLERGY: Specialty Priests, Shamans CLERGY'S ALIGNMENT: LG, LN, LE TURN UNDEAD: Specialty Priest: No, Shaman: No COMMAND UNDEAD: Specialty Priest: No, Shaman: No All clerics and speciality priests of Tymora receive religion (Faerûnian) as a bonus non-weapon proficiency The Ice Hunters are a people who wandered off across Abeir-Toril's polar ice cap to the North above the Spine of the World from the peoples of the Great Glacier over a millennia ago. They bear the closest resemblance in conduct and philosophy to the Nakulutiuns of the Great Glacier. (See FR14, The Great Glacier, for more information on the Nakulutiun people.) The Ice Hunters worship Ulutiu and the beast totem great spirits, including Clever Oomio the Gray Seal, Grandfather Walrus, Great White Bear, and Pindalpau-pau the Reindeer Mother. In many ways, the Ice Hunters' regard for Ulutiu and their totem animals parallels the regard of the Uthgardt barbarian tribes for Uthgar and the Uthgardt beast totems. Ulutiu and the Ice Hunter beast totems are served by Ice Hunter specialty priests of Ulutiu, known as iceguardians, and shamans. The iceguardians are able to cast all wizard spells with a cold (not a life-draining) effect as mages, but only function as mages of half their actual shaman level. This gives the most ancient iceguardians limited use of powerful ice, snow, and cold magic. Dogma: No person is the superior of another, with the exception of Ulutiu’s clerics, who are his representatives in this world and who are set in positions of leadership to pass on his wisdom to his people. Because animals share the same emotions, thoughts, and mortals as people (but express them differently) they should be respected on pain of Ulutiu’s wrath. The villagers of the Great Glacier also believe that magic from any source is blasphemous and those that practice it should be shunned and driven away. Speciality Priests Iceguardians REQUIREMENTS: Strength 12, Wisdom 14 PRIME REQUISITES: Strength, Wisdom ALIGNMENT: LN WEAPONS: Short bow, harpoon, net, gaff, darts, garnok (similar to an atlatl, but used with darts to triple their effective ranges), knife, dagger ARMOR: All armor types up to and including leather or hide armor; no shield. (Ice Hunters commonly wear parkas, trousers, mittens, and boots of fox, wolf, and bear skin which equal leather or hide armor, depending on workmanship.) MAJOR SPHERES: All, Animal, Elemental (Water), Summoning, Protection, Travelers, Wards MINOR SPHERES: Healing, Plant MAGICAL ITEMS: Same as cleric REQUIRED PROFICIENCIES: Fishing, Weather Sense, Charioteering (dog sled), Set Snares, Local History (the glaciers above the Spine of the World mountains), Ancient History (the Ice Hunter people and Ulutiu) BONUS PROFICIENCIES: Endurance, Survival (arctic), Tracking, Religion (Faerûnian) Iceguardians gain a +2 to their Wisdom ability scores. Iceguardians progress in experience levels as do specialty priests. (See Faiths & Avatars; basically, this is the same experience table as druids use.) Iceguardians must abide by the taboo that they may never start a fire (though they may enjoy the benefits of fires started by others) or lose all their iceguardian abilities until they atone. Iceguardians can select nonweapon proficiencies from both the priest and warrior groups with no penalty. Though they receive only the normal 4 nonweapon proficiency slots at 1st level, they must take all of their required nonweapon proficiencies before they can take any discretionary nonweapon proficiencies. Iceguardians are immune to all magical or natural cold damage caused by anything less powerful than artifacts, relics, or dragon breath from a wyrm or great wyrm. Iceguardians may cast wizard spells from the elemental water school and any other wizard spells with nonenergydraining cold, chill, snow, or ice effects (that are not still secret to a particular mage or religion) in addition to priest spells. These spells are cast as if the iceguardian were a mage of half his level (round up). For example, a 5th-level iceguardian casts wizard spells as a 3rd-level mage. Iceguardians pray for their wizard spells instead of studying to memorize them, and chosen wizard spells replace priest spells potentially available for use that day. (In other words, the wizard spell occupies a priest spell slot.) Iceguardians gain access to 8th-level wizard spells at 16th level and 9th-level wizard spells at 18th level. An iceguardian must have a Wisdom of 18 or higher and an Intelligence of 16 to gain access to the 8th level spells, and a Wisdom of 18 or higher and an Intelligence of 18 to gain access to the 9th-level spells. If an iceguardian is able to gain high-level wizard spells, every 8th-level spell prayed for occupies a 6th-level priest spell slot and every 9th-level spell prayed for occupies a 7th-level priest spell slot. Iceguardians are always able to read elemental water spells on scrolls or in wizard spell books as if they knew read magic (but studying spells from a spell book is useless to them). No more than three-quarters of an iceguardian's total number of spells available (round down) can be taken as wizard spells. At 5th level, an iceguardian may call upon his or her clan totem's beast power. This power's effect varies by totem. The power may only be used by the iceguardian. Clever Oomio the Gray Seal Beast Power: Gray Seal iceguardians can call upon selkie form once a day for 1 turn. This allows them the appearance, movement, and attack capabilities of normal selkies. They can also change back and forth from human to selkie form as a selkie can during the duration of the selkie form. Grandfather Walrus Beast Power: Grandfather Walrus iceguardians can call upon tusks of strength once a day for 1 turn. Tusks of strength temporarily adds 6 points to its user's Strength and causes the shaman's canine teeth to grow longer. Grandfather Walrus shamans who use this ability often quickly begin to look like the walrus spirit they hold sacred. Great White Bear Beast Power: Great White Bear iceguardians can call upon polar fury once a day for 1 turn. The recipient of this power grows claws and can claw and bearhug attack like a polar bear (two claw attacks for 1d10/1d10; a successful attack roll of 18 or better with either claw results in additional hug damage of 3d6). Pindalpau-pau the Reindeer Mother Beast Power: Reindeer Mother iceguardians can call upon the horns of wisdom or reindeer hooves up to once a day. Horns of wisdom has the same effect as the casting of a commune spell except that it lasts for 1 turn and causes elk antlers to grow from the skull of the shaman. Each use causes additional horn growth. Fortunately, if the shaman's horns begin to grow too long for practical support on the human skeletal frame, the shaman sheds them one winter and begins to grow new horns in the spring, though this new set is lighter in color than the original set. Reindeer hooves bestows the shaman or another touched follower of the Reindeer Mother a Movement Rate of 21 for up to one hour. It also provides secure footing on any type of ice. At 7th level, iceguardians can cast ice storm or wall of ice (as the 4th-level wizard spells) once a day at their actual level (not halved). At 10th level, iceguardians can shapechange (as the druid ability) into the type of totem beast they worship twice per tenday for 3d6 turns, gaining all the abilities of that creature. Gray Seal shamans can change into seals, Grandfather Walrus shamans into walruses, Great White Bear shamans into polar bears, and Reindeer Mother shamans into reindeer. Statistics for these creatures are summarized under the animal summoning ability of Ice Hunter shamans, above. At 13th level, iceguardians can cast cone of cold (as the 5thlevel wizard spell) once a day at their actual level (not halved). At 15th level, iceguardians can cast Otiluke's freezing sphere (as the 6th-level wizard spell) once a day at their actual level (not halved). Category:Demipowers